


Not that Bad

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Surströmmiakki Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, one has to look at the good side of things, or everything can become a burden. Sufin. Written for Surströmmiakki Fest 2014. Prompt: "Lost", with optional "Sunset" and "1600s".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that Bad

There was a chilly breeze blowing. As the day slowly but surely grew colder, animals could be seen either gathering or hiding in trees, holes on the ground or under fallen leaves.  
Two individuals, however, weren't looking for shelter, mostly because they already knew they had a safe, undisputed place – a home. While the two were in comfortable silence, the shorter one tended for wounds in the other's arm.  
The taller broke the silence:  
"Sorry."  
Then was answered by a soft laugh, followed by a smile.  
"Don't worry. It couldn't be helped; it's not your fault."  
"'T won't heal your injuries."  
"And dwelling on it won't do wonders to yours."  
"… Got me."  
"See?" The shorter one smiled softly. "Ah, now I'll remove a piece of… Whatever got in your arm. It'll probably hurt a lot, so brace yourself."  
"Hm."  
And, true to his word, it indeed hurt to the point that the taller, despite his high pain tolerance, couldn't hold back a grunt of pain.  
"There, there… It's almost finished. Just let me wrap these bandages… And there it is! Finished!"  
The shorter quickly wrapped a long piece of cloth around the injury, immediately claiming he was finished. Anyone who looked at it would tell that wound hadn't been tended by someone experienced (at all), but the taller didn't comment on it, instead worrying for the other's well-being.  
"Your back?"  
A pout and a soft poke were his answer.  
"I've already told you, Sve, I'm fine. I've been inflicted way worse injuries and we both know it very well."  
After a few seconds of silence, the taller simply said:  
"Let me check."  
And made the other lie down on his belly among protests, removing his coat and checking his back for wounds both actually knew were there – the shorter just had been denying their severity. It was not a pretty sight at all.  
His shirt had been torn in several places, and ugly gashed covered his back. His clothes had gotten stained, there were wood chips here and there.  
He wordlessly started tending to the other's wounds, one by one. The shorter hissed, despite doing his best to stay silent. Even though the taller was more skilled at taking care of injuries, their severity made him spend quite a lot of time tending to them. As a result, when the taller was finished, the sun was already setting; well, in fact, it was almost night.  
As they were quite far away from their home, both quickly decided to spend the night in a safe place instead of wandering in the forest in vain hopes of getting back in time to actually go to bed before it was absurdly late. Luckily, they had gear for doing so and quickly found a good spot.  
Without much to do, both were quickly ready to sleep.  
"Well, Sve, about what happened recently… Don't worry."  
"Hm?"  
After a few seconds of stargazing, the shorter smiled a little.  
"It's true that I wanted to raise that kid, but there'll be other opportunities. I'm sure he'll be happy, no matter who ends up bringing him up. About our lost land, there's nothing to do anyway. Let's try not to look only at the bad side, shall we?"  
"Hm."  
Despite nodding, it was clear that the other was not happy.  
"Come on, Sve, dwelling on it won't help. Let's just keep doing our best. It'll be worth it." Although he still didn't look convinced, the smaller one decided it was too late to keep trying to cheer him up. He rolled to the other side and curled up, trying to keep as much body heat as he could. It didn't go unnoticed by the taller, who as discreetly as possible curled closer, pulling his covers and putting them on his companion. Welcoming the newfound heat, but not turning back (knowing that he'd probably freak out again), the smaller one murmured a thank you and was soon asleep.  
"Sve" took quite longer to be off to dreamland, but didn't find that a problem, since seeing the other sleep peacefully like that was a notably rare sight.  
Guess it did have a good side to that, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do not like overly fluffy Sufin, I must admit sometimes I need some sugar to warm my heart.


End file.
